Yo nunca he
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Tampoco entendía el porqué se daba explicaciones en su mente, a la chica a su lado ya las había dado-y las había olvidado por completo- y el dueño de la botella no lo notaría en absoluto.


N/A: Lo sé, seguro de las opciones que pusister esta era la última que pensabas que tomaría. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gusta ser así de impredecible.

Disculpa por los indiscriminados errores que se presenten, son las dos de la mañana y sabes que es la única hora en la que funciono para ffnet.

Espero que te guste por lo menos un poquito más de lo que me gustó a mí hacerla. Love u tons, Kenobi.

* * *

 **Yo nunca he**

* * *

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no recordaba ni porqué había hecho lo que hizo. No podía culpar al alcohol que ahora cubría la mayor parte de su sistema, al igual que el de Katniss, por sus acciones las cuales ni siquiera fueron realizadas ya intoxicado. Tampoco entendía el porqué se daba explicaciones en su mente, a la chica a su lado ya las había dado-y las había olvidado por completo- y el dueño de la botella no lo notaría en absoluto. O eso quería creer.

—Tú turno — le dijo Katniss con voz perfectamente audible a pesar de las circunstancias.

Peeta se arrepentía un poco ahora de retar a Katniss a un juego de bebida. No porque fuera muy buena haciendo que el licor no le afectara, sino porque era la que más se arriesgaba a la hora de cumplir con los retos. Su cerebro aun seguía procesando que se atreviera a besar a un extraño en la calle y a rodar por las escaleras. Tal vez no era que se lo pensara menos al hacerlo, tal vez solo odiaba perder.

Él también odiaba perder, ¿quién no lo odia? Pero tampoco estaba en sus planes del día comer un pastel preparado por Buttercup o cruzar la alambrada desnudo. Odiaba perder, pero no era idiota. No creía que ni con un poco de alcohol de más lo haría, ni cuando su nivel de embriaguez en la escala del cero al Haymitch donde cero era sobrio y el Haymitch fuese a un paso del coma etílico, estuviera al máximo.

—Vamos, Peeta — le repitió la chica en llamas, sonriéndole juguetonamente—. ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo de perder más de lo que ya estás haciendo? Quien lo diría, el licor es mucho para el chico del pan.

Admitía que le gustaba versión de Katniss; la juguetona, coqueta y con mejillas sonrojadas Katniss Everdeen. De arisca pasaba a burbujeante en un par de copas.

—Solo estoy dejando que descanses un poco, no quiero abrumarte.

—Me encantaría que me abrumaras.

Y entonces se rió. Una carcajada verdadera, justo como las que soltaba cuando le hacía cosquillas.

—Está bien, está bien — puso su mano en la barbilla, fingiendo pensar—. Creo que ya se acabaron los retos interesantes.

—Sí, claro. Porque escupir para arriba y pararse de manos han sido una humillación para mí.

Odiaba que sus primeros intentos en el juego hubieran sido tan tontos y aniñados mientras que su compañera de habitación había ido directo al grano.

—Te reto a... — la primera parte de la oración la dijo más que nada para ganar tiempo. Sus ideas eran limitadas y sin duda nada en comparación con las de ella—. Sube a la mesa y baila.

—¿Para eso me hiciste esperar?

De nuevo ahí estaba la sonrisa triunfadora. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió a la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a bailar lo mejor que el licor la dejó usar su coordinación, o tal vez solo no podía bailar.

—Vaya, sí que eres mala en eso.

—Tú no eres exactamente un experto.

—Soy mejor que tú.

—Me pisaste dos veces la vez del banquete en el Capitolio.

—No te pisé, tus pies se atravesaron antes de donde yo iba a pasar.

—¿Así se les dice en la actualidad a los malos bailarines?

Katniss ya había parado de moverse para la actualidad y lo veía fijamente. Alzó los brazos hacia él e hizo un puchero.

—¿Quieres que te alcance el trapo para que limpies tus pies de la mesa?

—No, quiero que me cargues de caballito.

No sería la primera vez que lo haría, podría decirse que incluso sus brazos estaba acostumbrados y moldeados a su pequeño cuerpo. Noches en las que se había negado a dejarlo solo en su cuarto de pintura hasta acabar su trabajo o simplemente tratando de ayudarlo para la próxima tanda de panes donde el cielo estaba tan oscuro que tenía miedo que se volviera aclarar, porque sería muy temprano del día siguiente y definitivamente quería dormir un poco.

Todas esas noches había dicho que se quedaría a acompañarlo para que no tuviera miedo se convirtieron en caminatas a su habitación en sus brazos cuando el sueño le había ganado y estaba demasiado dormida como para ir por sí misma, no es como si a él le molestara de alguna forma. Le gustaba que Katniss le necesitara de cierta manera, sabiendo que Peeta creería cualquier cosa que ella le dijera para ocultar sus verdaderos temores, se los diría cuando estuviera lista.

Vivían juntos desde hace meses, no es petición fuera de lugar o extraña de su parte. Solo que nunca la había pedido, siempre fue implícito esa clase de favores.

Peeta envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y dejó caer su peso sobre él. Los brazos de Katniss rodeaban su cuello y su respiración caía sobre su pecho. La arrulló por unos segundos, meciéndose de un lado a otro.

—¿Ese fue tu reto? Estás perdiendo tu toque.

Katniss no respondió, no inmediatamente. Peeta pensó que su comentario pudo haber sido un poco fuera de lugar, aunque no está seguro de como. Sabe que no se ha quedado dormida porque su agarre aun es fuerte y su respiración no es lo suficientemente tranquila. Despega su cara de su cuello y lo ve a los ojos, sonriendo.

—Me ofende un poco que creas que de todas las que puedo hacerte hacer, sería esta.

Su rostro no ha estado tan cerca del suyo desde hace mucho tiempo y es tan embriagador tenerla entre sus brazos que duda que haya sensación más placentera.

—¿Entonces que me harás hacer?

Ella no responde, no con palabras al menos. Se acerca a Peeta la distancia que queda entre ellos para capturar sus labios entre los suyos suavemente.

No es, ni de cerca, lo que Peeta esperaba que hiciera. En realidad no imaginó ni siquiera en sus momentos más consciente de la situación que eso llegaría a pasar. Por supuesto que tenía un poco de esperanza de que con el tiempo su relación se fortaleciera, y si no podían a llegar a ser más que amigos, estaría bien con ello. Se conformaría con lo que el destino les depara. El problema es que ninguna palabra los podría etiquetar en ese momento.

Respondió rápidamente a su invitación, comenzando a explorar con sus manos territorios que solo había tocado para las cámaras. Los labios de Katniss se separaron después de unos segundos para seguir su recorrido hasta el cuello entre chupando y mordiendo.

Peeta no podía pensar en un mejor lugar ni momento para estar. Y de pronto, pareciera que la persona más sobria de esa habitación era él. El olor a licor todavía estaba entre ellos, y con este, su efecto.

—Espera, Katniss — tomó su mano, la cual estaba a punto de arrastrarse por debajo de su camiseta. El simple pensamiento le hizo sonrojar—. No podemos seguir.

—¿Por qué no? Te estoy retando.

—No estamos en las mejores condiciones para hacer algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir.

—¿Crees que te vas a arrepentir de estar conmigo? — casi parecía ofendida.

—¡Claro que no! Es solo qué... no puedo, no esta noche.

—Está bien — Katniss se separó de él—. Lo que quieras.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, ganaste.

En lugar de calmar el ambiente con su broma, empeoró las cosas.

—Dejamos de jugar hace mucho tiempo, Peeta. Pensé que eras lo suficientemente listo para notarlo.


End file.
